Various types of memory devices store data in two-dimensional or three-dimensional arrays of memory cells. At times, stored data may become temporarily inaccessible for a variety of reasons. For example, data may become temporarily inaccessible when performing background maintenance activities, becoming inaccessible due to an operating error, and the like. One example of temporary inaccessibility due to a background media activity may be the periodic refreshing of information stored on the memory device. Other background media activities that may also cause temporary inaccessibility may include mediated degradation, media age check, media bit error rate check, media retention check, data migration, or the like. When performing these maintenance and other background activities, the data associated with the activity may become temporarily off-line.